


fantasys

by Mystrale



Series: "ces jours memorable" (english translation) [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Confessions, Crossdressing, Fun, M/M, Nosebleed, Sexual Fantasy, sadistic imayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/pseuds/Mystrale
Summary: WARNINGThe fic that will follow is born from a set of message imagined by a crazy fan girl and his amiable accomplice (Hello Neko Nee Chan) so it is very likely that the different themes approached be a little out of whack.The author invites you not to take it too seriously and put your brains too smart in the trash provided for this purpose to avoid brain bugs.Now that you have been warned, I let you discover the first themes of "these memorable days".The Myst & Neko-nee company apologizes in advance for any cerebral attack incurred because of the nonsense contained in these stories.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to those who had the curiosity to come and read chapter 0 is short but the others will be a little longer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a classic day at Kagami house.

He was woken up in bed after his team (along with Yosen, Too, Kaijo and Shutoku) had encrusted themselves to party at his house.

It was also very common for Taiga to have a hangover when waking up.

It was also usual for him to chase out of his bed a completely naked Alex who was (still) inviting in his stakes for drunk night.

What was less so, however, was to get to the kitchen to find Himuro, Mibuchi, Takao, Kise, Aomine, Imayoshi and Kuroko sitting playing a kind of games with a bottle under the scrutiny of Akashi.

At that moment Kagami's only coherent thought was "Ehhh ?! What is he doing here the sadistic scissors?"

But what the red did not know was that in the current state (this has to say with a band of teenagers who have just dried out and hormones in boiling) it was not the presence of Akashi that he had to fear the most ...

And he quickly realized when Alex came and settled in the small circle of players to spin the bottle.

When she finally stopped, pointing to a player Alex's eyes began to fizzle and she asked with the smile worthy of Alice's cat in Wonderland: "tell me Kuroko kun ... what is your biggest fantasy? "


	2. milkshake

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me Kuroko kun ... what is your biggest fantasy?"

The room was silent until Kagami got carried away.

Kagami: Alex! It's not going to ask that kind of question? Get him peace!

Aomine: Bakagami not wrong Alex plus I do not think Kuroko can have a fantasy interest.

Midorima * who had just settled down next to Akashi *: he would already have to know what a fantasy is.

Himuro: I quite agree Alex ... from this point of view, Kuroko must be like Atsushi, still too "innocent"

Akashi: I will not be so sure of you ...

Himuro, Aomine and Midorima: how?

Akashi: Well, do not judge a book on its cover ... I think that Tetsuya is not as angelic as he lets it appear ... but as much to hear it from the mouth of the principal concerned. ..Tetsuya answers Alex's question.

The smaller one silently nodded and declared with his usual neutral face the object of his fantasy ...

Kuroko: I would like to eat a vanilla milshake ...

The whole GM (except Akashi): as it is amazing ...

Aomine: But ... it's not a fantasy that Tetsu! You practically fed on milk skake vanilla! It's exactly as if Murasakibara said that his biggest fantasy was to eat a kilo of haribo!

Murasakibara * coming into the room *: Muro chin I finished my package of 1kilo Haribo es what do you know if I can find more here?

Himuro: closet right behind the chocolate powder.

All the others shared a disturbed look.

Kagami: Himuro! Before I say to this species of then bottomless where I put things sweet in my apartment you could ask me no?

Akashi: silence you other Tetsuya did not finish.

The whole group: how?

Akashi * sadistic smile *: listen to it and you will see ...

After Akashi is refocused everyone on the ghost player he took the floor again ...

Kuroko: thank you Akashi kun ... so I said I would have liked to have a vanilla milk shake ... prepared by Kagami kun.

Aomine: why?

Kuroko: because the milk shake that Kagami kun makes occasionally are the best I have eaten in my life.

Kagami: this is only that I can ...

Akashi: you two, let it finish!

Aomine: what? He was not finished?

Kuroko: No. I said that my fantasy will be to eat a vanilla milk shake prepared by Kagami kun ... on him.

An angel passed.

Then two.

Then three.

 

And finally...

 

Aomine: WHAT? Explain you clearly Tetsu ! you just want to say that you want to enjoy a milk shake sitting against your teammate or ...

Kuroko: no. I did say what you understood Aomine kun. I want to taste a Kagami kun milk shake right in her body.

And that day was marked as the day when Himuro simultaneously noted a nasal bleeding from Alex, Aomine and Kagami that Kise was crying that too frequent "aomineicchi" had ended up corrupting the "poor, innocent and pure" little Kuroicchi ...

Aomine: But ... Kuroko finally how can you fantasize this kind of thing with bakagami?

Midorima: I'm pretty much in Aomine's opinion. It's incomprehensible.

Kuroko: Not that much I only followed a way of thinking of Murasakibara kun ...

All (except Akashi): huh?

Kuroko: Murasakibara kun once said that by combining two foods that he liked so much he could only result in one dish he loved.

Aomine: so what? What is the link?

Kuroko: it's simple, vanilla milk shake is my favorite food and Kagami kun is the best thing that has ever happened in my life. Starting from this principle and these facts, it was not hard to imagine that eating Kagami kun's body with a sweet vanilla aftertaste would be ...

Aomine: STOP ! I do not need to know more! And you Bakagami, I warn you that you have no interest in ... where is he?

Murasakibara: He said he wanted to check if he had anything left for him to make a milk shake.

Aomine: WHAT ? !!

And that day was marked as the one where Himuro sent his fist in the figure of Aomine after the Metis is explicitly said that he was going to kill "Atsushi baka" for giving such stupid idea to kuroko and "bakagami" "to be gone for a vanilla milshake.


	3. magazine

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aomine went to find a handkerchief to calm the blood loss caused by the blow of Himuro

Meanwhile the little band was reforming and Alex refit the bottle that stopped to some blond ...

Alex: Well, the spell decided so ... Kise kun to you, what is your biggest fantasy?

Kise: can I pass?

Akashi and Alex * with a sadistic smile *: no.

Kise: help me Kasamatsu senpai! they are mean to me!

Kasamatsu * who had just woken up and went into the room to do a coffee *: do not worry Kise. It would not have happened if you had refused to play with them.

Kise: senpai is mean! Okay I'll say it ... my biggest fantasy will be that one day I see a picture in a magazine ...

Takao: Of you? It's narcissistic and silly considering that you're a model who is doing the cover of a lot of fashion magazines.

Akashi: Let him finish Takao or I'll shut you up forever.

Midorima tensed at this sentence but refrained from any remark to prevent the situation from escalating to "his" hawk.

Kise: thank you Akashiicchi. So I said, my biggest fantasy will be to see one day, a photo on the central page with Kasamatsu & Aomineicchi in a male erotic magazine for men.

A thud made it heard, urging the others to turn around to find an Aomine who blew again and a completely livid Kasamatsu who had fallen (literally) on the ass at Kise's announcement.

That day remained forever in Kise's memory as he was sure that he had caused a brain problem to his senpai and that he also thought he had killed Alex who had had a second nasal bleed ...


	4. delegates room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While the incontinent blood was out to get a little fresh air (so alex and aomine) Kise was trying to debug his senpai with a big muscular embrace (inefficient since the captain of Kaijo did not even take back to hit the blond)

Realizing that the two blondes of the game were not ready to return, it was imayoshi who took the lead.

Imayoshi: very well we continue ... let's see who destiny will choose ....

With these words he turned the bottle which stopped in front of a certain brown ...

Kuroko: to you Himuro san ...

Imayoshi: yes, tell us your biggest phantasy little secretive* he said with a clearly sadistic smile *

Himuro: I'm leaving the game.

A scissor throw by Akashi removed any desire to brown to give up.

Akashi: Sitting. We do not leave the game once in the circle.

Himuro: either. But bring out Atsushi and what will be said in the circle will remain in the circle.

Akashi: That's fine with me. Atsushi comes out of here. I'll tell you when to come back.

Purple obeyed (though grumbling a "it's not fair")

Once the giant left, Himuro sighed with spite.

Imayoshi: let's start. So Himuro?

Himuro: very good ... do not judge me too cruelly ok? It's not easy to be a model student every day ...

Akashi: do not worry, this is just a game ... go on.

Himuro: well then here it is .... my biggest fantasy, it will be ... to send waltz all good education and moral sense to passionately defeat Atsushi in the delegates room ...

A moment of white then suddenly ...

Kuroko: I was right, we must beware of you.

Midorima: you are not unaware that Atsushi is a minor unlike you ...

Himuro: but I ...

Kise: murasakibaraicchi should not stay in the same team as you! You are a pervert!

Akashi: I quite agree. Your dubious morals could lead you to traumatize Atsushi. I will do what is necessary for him to integrate Rakuz ...

Murasakibara * bursting into the room *: No!

Akashi & himuro: Atsushi ?!

Murasakibara: Aka Chin does not do that! I want to stay with Muro Chin in Yosen!

Akashi: Atsuchi, the fantasy that he feeds on you can be related to the pedo ...

Murasakibara: it's wrong! That's wrong because I want that too! I want to do my first time with Muro chin!

Akashi: either ... you may have grown older than I thought Atsushi ... when you have Himuro, keep this in mind; if you make Atsushi unhappy I would make a joy of tearing you all the internal and external organs with my scissors.

And that day it stayed in the memory of the giant of Yosen like the one where Akashi and all the Gm proved how much they held to him threatening of a certain and atrocious death the love of his life if this one touched him before he is 18 years old ...


	5. sextape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The (many) threats made by the Gm to protect Murasakibara's "chastity and innocence" uttered the group spread out in their game.

Feeling better Aomine and Alex were back in the circle and Himuro was grateful to the members of the group to have not raised anything to the blonde of these fantasies ...

Alex: So, who's next?

She turned the bottle that stopped on Imayoshi

Alex * star in her eyes *: come on! What is your biggest fantasy?

Imayoshi * completely uninhibited *: it's simple, I want to make a sextape.

Takao: it's weird, but coming from a guy like you I'm not even surprised ...

Aomine * feeling that he was becoming tight in his boxer *: let him finish bakao!

Midorima: Ahomine! I am the only one to have the right to call him Bakao!

Akashi tinted the blade of these scissors to bring back the silence before silently inciting Imayoshi to continue.

So Toō's captain did not pray and spoke again ...

Imayoshi: thank you Akashi. So I said, my biggest fantasy will be to make a sextape of Aomine and me in a familiar place like the locker room of our club then ... after making a duplicate for my personal use send the video to this dear Momoi.

Aomine: Huh? But why do you integrate her into your fantasy I'm not enough ?!

Turning to the blue haired man Imayoshi leaned towards him and it is without any modesty or restraint that he put his hand on Aomine's "nascent problem" to whisper to him: "Daiki, you are clearly more than Enough ... I just want to get my fun in imagining Momoi's head when she finds out that for months she's been trying to get what's mine. "

On his words, the capture of Toō's captain on Aomine's "lower part "became firmer, pushing him to utter a little whimper that excited enough "the demon in his 4 eyes" to take the lips of the tanned boy with greed.

Even today, this moment will be engraved in GM's mind as the one and only day of their lives where they could see the great and proud Aomine blush like a frightened virgin maiden.


	6. nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead yet? So we continue^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takao: Well, since Aomine is busy with imayoshi and Alex is dead again, who's taking the lead?

Akashi: Réo.

Takao: why him?

Akashi: Because I am the emperor and my orders are absolute. A problem with that?

Mibuchi: no Sei chan. Now ,calm down. You see ? I will do it...

And Mibuchi turned the bottle that stopped on ... Takao

Takao:Me ?!

Mibuchi and Akashi: it's the game. So what's your biggest fantasy?

Takao: Uh ... I have to talk about it?

Akashi: Yes. Unless you want me to shorten your life?

Takao: Uh ... No thanks, no way ...

Akashi: then speak.

Takao: very well my biggest fantasy it will be to play the sick and the nurse with shin chan.

Everyone (except Akashi): How?

Takao: Well ... it looks like I have a big fever and I will call my nurse ... At this time my Shin Chan will arrive in a super sexy nurse dress with high heels and everything! And then he would say in a sensual voice "the chance for the scorpions being at the lowest your fever was predictable ... However I have to check if your temperature is due to your health or because you are a naughty boy ... We let's certify this theory with my personal thermometer ... Turn around and place yourself on your stomach ... "and after that he ....

Midorima * face as red as Kagami's hair *: Bakao Enough!

Cleaving the crowd the green haired miracle grabbed his teammate and forced him to stand up

Akashi: let him finish Shintaro.

Midorima: no way! I bet he is still under the effect of the drink of the previous night! so no question of letting him inflict self humiliation before you. Come Takao, I'll take you home.

Takao: but shin c ...

Midorima: no "but"!

Out of his pocket his luky item of the day, a frontal thermometer the green applied it on the hawk before removing, visibly displeased.

Midorima: that's what I feared, you have fever Bakao I take you home!

And on these last words the green haired miracle grip firmly around the wrist of the point guard and leave

If the others were disappointed that the shutoku player was ruin the mood, Akashi was not fooled: Shintaro had dropped his thermometer without a glance for the latter when he had read the temperature of Takao which could not mean only one thing ...

One thing that was confirmed when he learned the next day (thanks to these spies shutoku) that, this dear Kazunari could not participate in basketball training or even sit on a chair without pushing a moaning of pain ... and this, all day long ...


	7. corset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here is the best for the end ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akashi: well ... since there is only Reo left that has not been designed by the bottle I declare it winner of the "bottle fantasies" game.

Alex: one minute Akashi! It is not fair !

Akashi: pardon?

Alex: your intervention of earlier when you have designed Mibuchi as a leader to clearly disadvantaged Takao, so if Mibuchi is really declared winner it would be normal for him to reveal his fantasy to everyone!

The other players: she is right.

Akashi: why not ... Mibuchi is rather wise, his fantasy must not have anything very extravagant.

Mibuchi: Sei chan if you knew ...

Akashi: what do you want to say?

Mibuchi: You should know it ... After all, are not you the one who said earlier that you should not judge a book on its cover?

Akashi: Yes, but ...

Mibuchi: Very well.then before talking about my fantasy, someone know the manga black butler?

Aomine: yes vaguely, Satsu often reads it then ...

Kise and Alex: I love this manga!

Kuroko: Momoi says that I make him think of "Ciel" so I have already read the animated to compare ...

Himuro: atsushi and I have watched episodes on occasion * he says with a slight blush *

Mibuchi: So if I tell you "scene of the corset" you see what I'm talking about?

The next moment everyone present (even kuroko whose face remained impassive) were victims of nasal bleeding tending that Akashi patiently waited the rest.

Rest that soon arrived ...

Mibuchi: Well, now that you have the context, I will tell you what my fantasy is ... In advance I apologize for that Sei chan.

The captain said nothing and merely encouraged the brunet to continue.

Mibuchi: so here, my fantasy will be to play the scene of the corset and the "birthday ball" with Sei Chan.

New general haemorrhage of manga fans. Then Aomine asked THE question that burned the lips of all the fans

Aomine: and who would play Ciel in your fantasy?

Mibuchi: Are not they obvious? Sei chan come from a big family, he has a crushing charisma, an undeniable authority and a dirty natural character that can only make him the perfect actor to play Ciel.

Akashi: I do not know this manga. But you are not wrong, this Ciel seems to me to be like me ... By the way Reo, remember me to punish you when we will be back to Rakuzan for having said that I have a bad character natural.

Mibuchi * perfectly imitating the sensuality of a certain butler devil *: Yes my lord.

At this reply, even the powerful emperor could not repress a strange shudder.

Then all of a sudden, Alex got up and said that she had just had an idea before going to rummage through her business and bring back two well-known cosplay fans of black butler ...

Alex: mibuchi Kun puts this * she told him by handing him the cosplay of sebastien *

Mibuchi: thank you.

On these words the brown came out and came back cosplayer.

He noted in passing that Akashi did not let go of his eyes ...

having noticed that too, Alex handed the other outfit to Akashi.

Alex: your turn Akashi.

Akashi: but it's a ...

Alex: a dress yes. Mibuchi kun will help you to sliped it on.

Akashi: who do you take me for ?! I am Akashi Seijuro heir to the powerful Akashi family! And I...

Mibuchi: we know "my lord". come now * he takes Akashi in "bridial style" and goes to the exit of the room *

The others followed them until a room door that Mibuchi snapped at them.

Soon noises were heard on the other side of the door ...

Akashi: ahhh Réo!

Mibuchi: patience young master it is necessary that your body becomes accustomed.

Akashi: Stop that Réo! My lungs will explode!

Mibuchi * obviously taking his role very much at heart *: do not be ridiculous, no woman has seen her organs explode because of a corset.

Akashi: Réo! I swear to you that if you do not removethat to me right now I .... ahhhhh!

The new moan released by Captain Rakuzan behind the door is enough to finish to kill Aomine Alex and Kise by a masive nosebleed.

when the survivor (kuroko, murasakibara, himuro, imayoshi and Kagami and kasamatsu that the agitation had attracted) they had the privilege of discovering Akashi wearing an elegant pink and black corset dress with an eye patch on his golden eye and extensions of the color of her hair to make him a pigtail ...

This day will be remembered by all people present as the most disturbing of their lives for seeing Akashi dancing a waltz (blushing) with Mibuchi.

But for the brown haired boy it will remain mostly the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end of the "fantasy" theme  
> but that those who have not yet kill all their neurons reassure themselves: other theme is in reserve
> 
> like for example... the duel of mikado ^^


End file.
